Say Something
by jessicakind
Summary: Lucius Malfoy captures the beautiful Jessica Kind for Voldemort. What happens when the captor falls for the prisoner? Lucius MalfoyxOC
1. Chapter 1

It is dark and I am very afraid.  
How did I get here? I struggle, but find that I am confined by chains around my wrists, which are attached to the wall. I feel around for my want, but to no use. I hear voices and I stop moving.  
"Watch her closely, Lucius. We can't have her running away-do you understand?"  
"Yes, my lord. I will keep a close watch on her."  
The voices grow louder and I hear footsteps approaching. The dungeon door creaks open, letting in a sliver of light. I cover my eyes, which have been in the dark for too long. The door shuts behind the person who has just entered. "Are you awake?" the voice calls out in the dark. I try to respond, but nothing comes out. I clear my throat. "Yes," I croak. A dark figure approaches me Quickly.  
"Lumos"  
A bright light is emitted from the tip of the wand-I see Lucius Malfoy standing above me. He looks at me with a penetrating stare of curiosity and something else I can't quite place. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. How am I feeling? I'm fucking terrified. I stare blankly at him, completely exhausted. Noticing the vacant look he extends his arm. I instinctually shy away. "Don't be afraid. I brought you some water...here." I cautiously take the water, looking inside the glass. "There's nothing in there. I just thought you might be thirsty. You've been out for three days." he informs me. Three days. Holy shit. As I drink the water he lights some lanterns that are hanging on the walls. "You're friends with him, aren't you? That's the reason you're here, after all." he purrs. 'Him'. The chosen one. I'm unsure of what to say. My stomach is turning and fear rises in my throat. "Yes." I manage. Out of somewhere, courage appears. "Why am I here?" I ask. Somewhat startled, he turns and faces me. "Let's just say that you're going to make excellent bait. There's nothing Potter loves more than swooping in and saving the day, it's almost a flaw of his. He comes to rescue his little friend and we've got him exactly where we want him. Understand?" I nod. Though I wish that Harry will come and save me right away, there is another question on my mind.  
"What am I supposed to do until he comes?"  
"You wait."  
Waiting? That is very vague. Waiting could mean sitting in this room for weeks on end, or it could mean a much worse fate-torture. I begin to worry, but my thoughts are interrupted. "If you're thinking of going anywhere, you can just get that idea out of your pretty little head. I'm going to be with you pretty much all day every day so there's no chance of you escaping." he informs me. My stomach sinks. He notices the look of fear and disappointment on my face. "Oh, cheer up. I can't be that repulsive, now can I?" he taunts. Before I can answer, there is a knock at the door.  
"Lucius, come out here. I must talk with you."  
Lucius meets my eyes. "I'll be back." he says before exiting and locking the door behind him. Now alone with an illuminated room, I can see that the room is about ten by ten feet and made completely of concrete. I'm lying on a straw mat with a pile of ratty blankets under me and the only other things in the room are a chair and a bucket...presumably for bodily functions. As the reality of my situation sets in, I begin to cry. I'm chained to the wall like an animal, waiting for one of my friends to drop out of the sky and save me. In the midst of my crying, Lucius reenters the room. I look up at him and, though I am scared, I can't help but find some comfort in his presence.  
"We're moving you."  
He takes my hands and gently unlocks the cuff from around my wrists. As he does this, I look in his eyes and see a glimmer of sympathy staring back at me. Upon making eye contact I quickly divert my eyes to the floor. I am finally un-cuffed. "Come with me," he say, walking ahead of me. I follow him through the door and out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The words "We're moving you" have created a pit of fear in my stomach. Though I hate the other room, I'm somehow longing to go back to it because the alternative may be even worse. He leads me up the stairs away from the dungeon and down a large, beautifully decorated hall. I can't help but wonder where I am. I look at the walls and see a variety of portraits, all which bear some resemblance to Lucius. I'm in the Malfoy Manor! We walk a little farther and then stop in front of a large, wooden door. Lucius fishes a key out of his pocket and opens the door. "It has been requested that you be moved to nicer quarters. We don't want the 'chosen one' being all pissy when he arrives and finds his friend being treated like an animal. It is thought that he will be more likely to bargain with us when he sees how nicely you have been treated, instead of feeling enraged that you have been held like a prisoner and taking out on us." Lucius informs me, swinging open the door. I feel like crying from relief. The room looks like a guest bedroom. There is a large queen bed with layers of blankets, an oak wardrobe, a cushioned chair, and a vanity—not to mention beautiful hardwood floors and two large, bright windows. There's another door. Upon opening it I see that it leads to a bathroom. My jaw is practically on the floor, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Lucius trying not to laugh at my reaction. He sees me looking and puts on a straight face. "Just because you're in a nicer room, don't think I won't be around as much. I have still been instructed to keep a close watch on you." he lets me know. I'm barely listening, I just want to sleep. Lucius seats himself in the chair. "I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to rest," I say. He says nothing, but gestures to the bed with a 'go right ahead' look on his face. I climb into the bed and pull the covers over me, the fear settling into exhaustion.

When I awake Lucius is still in the chair, staring out the window. At first I don't think he notices that I've awoken, but that changes when he says, "Good, you're awake," still staring out the window. "Yes, I am…what time is it?" I ask. "Almost time for supper," he says vaguely. As if right on queue there is a knock on the door. Lucius gets and opens the door slightly, so that the person behind it can't see into the room.  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Shall I bring it into the room?"  
"No, this is fine. Thank you."  
"My pleasure, sir."  
With that exchange he pulls a tray from the other side of the door and brings it to me. "Here, I've been instructed to make sure you eat," he informs me. I view the tray, finding a pile of mashed potatoes and what appears to be roast beef. I grab a fork and eat somewhat greedily, as I haven't eaten in almost four days now. He is standing by my bed, watching me eat with a small smile on his face.  
"Hungry, are we? I'm glad you're eating. I was afraid you might try to resist."  
"I'd be stupid to resist, just hurting myself honestly."  
He nods in agreement and I finish my meal quickly. "Now that I've seen you eat, I must be going. But don't worry, I'll be back here bright and early tomorrow morning. There are some books in the wardrobe—entertain yourself. And if you're thinking about leaving while I'm gone, I've enchanted the doors and windows so that any form of trying to escape will set of an alarm and cause you to go into shock for a half an hour," he says, opening the door to leave.  
I consider what he has just told me.  
"If that's the case, why do you have to watch me all the time?" I ask  
"Maybe I just like the company," he says with a smirk on his face, closing the door behind him. I can't help but laugh a little. Though my fear has calmed down, I'm still very anxious. I have no idea how long I'm going to be here, and I have no idea what will happen if Harry doesn't show up. Ok, I have a good idea of what would happen if he doesn't show—avada kedavra. I need to stop thinking like that. Harry is a loyal and caring friend, he will come for me.  
But what if he doesn't?

The sky outside my window is pitch black, but I am awake and panicking. Thoughts from after dinner storm through my mind. Eventually, through pure exhaustion, I am able to fall asleep. In my dream, I am back in my dorm room at Hogwarts, sitting on my bed and chatting with my friends. Suddenly Voldemort storms into the room, destroying all in his path. All my friends are screaming and they run away, leaving me behind with him. I remain perfectly still and calm, stuck in some sort of a trance. I look dead into his eyes but his image has shifted, and now he is Lucius. With all of my friends gone, he advances toward me, eyes still locked with mine. I am afraid, but there is a strange air to my fear…as if it is being fueled yet combatted by his presence. Confused by this mixture I remain still, almost unable to move. I want to run, but I can't. I want to speak but I can't. Lucius stands still by the foot of my bed, only reaching out with his hand to touch my arm. I gaze into his eyes, feeling his hand slowly moving closer to my arm, yet unable to do anything about it. I want to fight against this strange force, but at the same time I'm intrigued and want to see what he's going to do. Without a word, I feel the impact of his fingertips on my arm. My eyes snap open to find him gently pushing my arm. "[y/n], wake up. It's almost nine." I slowly sit up, somewhat dizzy from my dream. I put my hand to my forehead to try and collect myself. "Are you alright? You seemed to be very focused on your dream, I almost felt it would be a shame if I woke you up," he smirked.  
"I'm fine, I think. What's going on?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were up."  
"Well, I am now."  
"Good." He takes a look at my pajamas. "Go get dressed, there's clothes in the wardrobe."  
I get out of bed and open the wardrobe, finding many secondhand looking clothing items that all seem about my size. I pull out a pair of jeans and blouse and look at Lucius awkwardly. "So…do you have to watch this too?" I ask. He realizes what I'm implying and turns his face turns a bit pink. "No…there is a bathroom right there that you can change in…if you'd like." I had completely forgotten about the bathroom. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. I'll be out in a bit, then." I get into the bathroom and emerge from it fully dressed and anxious about my second day here.


End file.
